


Family

by PeopleOfGeorgiaPOG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, dreamnotfound, very much dark, yeah sorry bout this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleOfGeorgiaPOG/pseuds/PeopleOfGeorgiaPOG
Summary: Dreams family has never really been brought up. Everyone just assumes that he had a normal family. he had a mother, a father, and a couple of siblings. That was all anybody knew. That was all anybody ever needed to know. Until one day on a stream, Dream flashes back to one of the most difficult parts of his life.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Sleepy Bois inc

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING.  
> S/H  
> Abuse  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Blood  
> Seriously. This story is NOT to be taken lightly.  
> Inspired by @m0thslikelamps on tik tok.  
> This story is set from back when Tommy was still in logdishire. So it is based a while back from the current lore.

Bile rising slowly through my throat, feet pounding across the packed dirt, heart pounding a million miles an hour. This is what he wants, he wants me to be running. He wants me to be afraid. As I slowly come to a stop. I take notice of my surroundings, it's a dark field. With wheat slowly waving to me in the full moon. I slowly turn around, making eye contact with the two people that I have never been able to face. Two people, one female, one male. 

I wake with a jolt. Sitting up in the bed, sweat plastering my hair to my forehead. Groaning, I bring my hands up to rub my face. I feel shuffling beside me, looking down I see patches adjusting to the new shape of the covers. Smiling, feeling slightly better, knowing that she is still with me, I bring myself to get out of the bed and into the shower. Turning the water on to blistering hot, I step in and flinch. Washing my hair in the steaming water, thinking about my dream. 

This was the first time that I've ever turned to face them. What made this time different then the last? As I finished showering, turning the shower water off, I slowly stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I slowly walk back to the bedroom to change into some sweats and hoodie. After throwing on some lounging clothes, I boot up my PC, preparing to get on the SMP to play with Tommy. Logging onto discord, I see that Sapnap, George and Karl are all in a call together, while Tommy and Wilbur are in a different call.

Joining Tommy's call, getting greeted by Wilbur, “ Dream! Happy day! Are you going to be logging on soon?” “Uh, yeah. Yeah I will be logging on. Just gotta pull up Minecraft real fast.” I mumble. “Yo, Dream, you good?” I hear Tommy say. You can hear the frown in his voice. “ Haha, yeah I’m doing alright. I just woke up and I'm pretty tired.” I laugh, half lying, half truth telling. Tommy lets out a small laugh. I can tell that he doesn’t quite believe me. “Are you ready to film today?” he asks,” Big day isn't it, I finally call on Phil to protect me. Then the family unites!” Tommy says, seeming extremely excited to film today. “ Yeah, yeah definitely ready to film today!” I say, trying to fake a smile.

A couple minutes later I can hear Tommy starting up his intro to his stream. Pulling up his stream on my second monitor, making sure to see his screen. Leaving the call, I leave the game. About thirty minutes later, I rejoined the call. “Yo, Tommy!” I say, running over to him by the tent, “ You know the drill Tommy. Amour, weapons, all valuables in the pit.” I say, digging out a pit into the dirt. “ Uhm, no.” Tommy stutters. 

Turning my character to face him, pulling out my axe, “ Excuse me what?” I say, barley whispering. “Did you just say no to me Tommy?” tommy gulps. “No Dream. I am not going to give you my stuff. I earned all of this myself. I deserve to own all of these things.” He says. Gaining more confidence with every word he says. “Tommy, Tommy,” I say, in a comforting voice, “ I am your only friend here. All you have to do is follow my one rule. Give me your stuff, or I'll leave you forever.” I say. Motioning to the pit in the dirt. “ I won’t give you my stuff Dream, and I'm not afraid to fight you. I have my family to back me up.” Tommy says. Suddenly I hear three chimes, saying that three new people joined the call.

“Come here bitch!” I scream, running after Tommy. “ Fuck yeah!” I hear him scream into his mic. “ C’mon boys! Let's get Dream!” Suddenly, I see Philza, Ghostbur, and Techno standing there. Decked out in amour, full netherite gear. I can’t win against these people. I’m thinking, I'm completely outmatched. I could take on Phil and Will. but Techno, not sure about that. “Tommy are you okay?” Phil asks, “ Please tell me he didn’t hurt my son.” Phil snarls at me. “He better not have hurt my brother.” Techno smirks, “ Or else someone is gonna go meet Satan tonight.” 

Standing there, seeing this family, even if it is fake, makes me think about my own parents. I wish my parents were like this. I wish any of my family was like this. Suddenly I'm back to when I was 12. Sitting on my bedroom floor, with a piece of glass held to my wrist. Suddenly I hear a large bang, my door swinging open, breaking it off of its hinges.

My father storms into my room, a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. “ You fucking bitch!” He screams. Grabbing me by my hoodie collar and throwing me across the room. “ What did you say to your sister? Why is she crying?” Rubbing my head, I mutter, “ I didn’t say anything jackass. You probably scared her by yourself.” Smirking, my father grips the piece of glass that had fallen out of my hand when he threw me. 

“Oh, you like cutting yourself, piece of shit. Here let me help you with that.” Eyes wide with fear, I crawl backwards until my back smashes up against the wall. “ N-no, I’m good!” I stutter, “ I don’t need any help.” He rips my arm out, rolls up my sleeve, and firmly presses the piece of glass to my wrist. “ I think you need some help.” He says. Quickly ripping the glass across my wrist. I let out a blood curdling scream, starting to completely sob. “Please, not again.” I beg, thick red blood running down my wrist and staining my carpet. “ I know my punishment. I said that she was dumb.” I yell, doing anything that I can to not have him slit my wrist open again. Smiling, my father finally chucks the broken piece of glass at me. “You deserve every bit of this.” He sneers. 

Walking out the door. Stumbling over to my closet, I grab a thick towel and wrap up my wrist to try and stop the bleeding. “You weak little shit.” I hear behind me. I whip around, clutching my towel covered wrist to my chest. “M-mom?” I say, basically inaudible. She takes a couple steps towards me, “Fight back next time pussy.” She whispers to me, her face right up against mine. She turns on her heel and briskly walks out of the room.

“Dream? Dream! DREAM!” jolting back to the present time, I realize that I've been crying. “Dream! Are you okay?” I hear Tommy screaming into his mic. “I-I gotta go.” I mutter. “Wha-? Dream are you-” I hear Tommy asking before he gets cut off by me completely shutting off my PC. Shit. Slowly rolling up my sleeve to see the raised scar left on my wrist. Slowly rubbing my thumb over the scar I think, “I'm so fucked.”


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie (Drista) comes to meet Dream at his house. Bringing a special guest with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter prominently features Dreams sister. I’ve named her Evie because I didn’t want to call her Drista. So that is who I am talking about when I mention Evie.

I can hear my phone going completely crazy. Buzzing and chiming with missed calls, texts, and discord messages. Not sure who they are from. I would assume they are from Tommy. But maybe they told George and he’s calling me. Maybe Nick is as well. 

Finally having enough of that horrible sound, I pick up my phone and begrudgingly answer the phone, “What?” I ask. “Clay you okay?” I hear Tommy ask, “You were completely zoned out, then you were crying. Then you just logged off. What happened. Was it something that we said?” Tommy keeps pressing, “If it was something that we said, tell me. Please..” “ It wasn’t you guys.” I cut off, “Just, got caught up in thought I guess.” 

“Dream, it had to have been something serious.” Tommy presses. “Tommy..” I warn. “ No Dream, tell me what’s going on.” He says. “ Tommy, stop..” I say. Shaking, feeling a panic attack coming on. “ No Dream. Tell me what happened today!” He screams. “Tommy, back off.” I snarl, “Leave me the fuck alone.” I say. Quickly ending the call after that. Sinking down to the floor, back pressed up against my bed frame. I cup my head in my hands and let out a choked out sob. Feeling tears stream down my face, it feels like the room is closing in on me. The oxygen is getting thinner and thinner. I can feel blackness clouding my vision. And as I go limp, I can hear a distant banging on the front door. 

As I slowly come to terms with my surroundings, I notice that there are people above me. People in uniform. “Where is George?” I manage to mumble out. “ He’s awake!” I hear a young woman scream, “ He’s awake!” I hear footsteps then I have a couple more people above me. I feel arms wrap around me as a warm body presses up against me. “Clay-” I hear someone sob. Realizing that it is my sister, I smile and gently wrap one arm around her. “How’d you get here?” I ask. Feeling her smile drop I hear dreaded words, “Dad brought me..”

Immediately I sIt up, guarding my sister with my body, “ Where is he?” I ask. “I think he is downstairs.” She whispers. All of the people in the room seem very confused and worried. Slowly getting to my feet I walk the stairs downstairs. I know that the people are following me, but I don’t care anymore. “Hey! Dipshit! Where are you!” I scream. Then I see him. He looks worse than before. Giant bags under his eyes, long greasy unkempt hair, stained shirt, yellowing teeth. “How much are we gonna have to pay you this time?” He snarls. “So pathetic that you completely pass out at any misfortune.” He says. Taking a step towards me slowly every other word. 

Suddenly, I’m a teenager again, terrified to leave my room. In fear that he would give me another bruise, another cut. Another mental scar. Flashing in between the present and the past, I stumble downstairs. I can feel my head colliding with smooth tile as the world goes black again. 

I awake to a steady beeping of a monitor. I’m in a cool room, with all white walls. I can feel something in my arm. As my vision becomes clearer, I can tell that I am in a hospital. I shift myself until I am more in a sitting position. I can see a button next to me that says, ‘ Call for help.’ As i reach over to press this button, a nurse walks into the room.

“Oh good! You are awake!” She says. “H-how long have I been out?” I question. Turning to face her computer screen to type in a couple numbers she says. “ Only about a day. But you should be free to leave fairly soon. We didn't see anything strong with your vitals. Assume that you just had a hard fall or something.” “Oh..” I say, “Is my sister here?!” The nurse smiles, “Yes. There is a 14 year old girl here. With your father as well.” She says sweetly. “Let the girl in.” I say. 

A few moments later Evie, my sister, walks in. “Hey clay.” She says, “I’m sorry for bringing him there. I know you two don’t get al-” she starts rambling off. “Hey, hey hey. It’s alright. I’m okay, and you are okay. That is all that matters.” Gently I grab her forearms, but I see her slightly recoil when I do. Immediately my eyes dart up to meet hers. 

“Roll up your sleeves.” I say. “What?” Evie stutters. I grab her forearm and shove her sleeve up. “Oh..” I whisper. Bruises, all over her arm. “Did.. did he?” I whisper to her. Evies eyes tear up and she gently lowers her head. “Has he, ever, done anything else?” I ask. “He.. I.. yes.” Evie chokes out. “You are living with me. No questions.” I firmly say. I can see her relief and her happiness in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter gave me some issues. I couldn’t really figure out where to take this story. The George/Dream stuff should really be coming soon though. And also how this relates to Dreams character on the SMP.


	3. The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes Evie to the store for the first time in years. Finally seeing how she reacts in a social setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I struggled with this chapter a lot. Took me a while to write it, even though it is pretty small. But thanks you guys for reading it and leaving the kudos I really really appreciate it!!

A couple hours later. My father is driving away in his old beaten up truck. Leaving me and Evie behind. Evie is crying of happiness beside me. There are only a couple of bags next to us. Consisting of all of Evie’s luggage. As I lead her inside, bringing her luggage with me, I lead her to the room that I prepared for her. “This is yours. All yours.” She looks at me, eyes red and full of tears, “Thank you.. So, so much.” She sobs, wrapping me in a bear hug. “I’ll leave you to get settled in. I’m just across the hall, last door on your right.” I whisper to her. Rubbing my hand through her hair. As I leave I can hear her sniffling, trying to stop crying. 

Going into my own room, I leave the door open so Evie knows she can come in. I take a seat on the edge of my gaming chair, pulling out my phone. I bring my left knee up to my chest. Scrolling through twitter, I see a tweet from Tommy, ‘Hey guys. Sorry about the other day and the sudden end to the stream. I’ll be streaming tmrw!’ 

I suddenly feel really guilty. I made Tommy end his stream because I couldn’t handle a role play. I feel like I should apologize. Navigating to discord, I click on Tommy’s image and hit the phone icon. “Heyyyy Dream!!” I hear Tommy say. I missed that. “ Hey Tommy. I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry for the other day. I didn’t mean to make you end your stream.” “You are all good dude. Are you doing okay?” Tommy asks, “Oh, uh, also, apologies for calling the police to your house.” 

Shocked, I ask, “There were police at my house?! Why the hell did no one tell me!” I laugh. I hear a slight creak outside my doorway. Swiveling my chair around I see Evie peering her head in. “Wassup Eves?” I ask “Eves! Who the fuck is Eves?” I hear Tommy yell. I laugh, “Gimme a sec Tommy.” I say, fearing myself. “Whatsup? Did you need something?” I ask Evie. “I-I was um. Wondering.. where the. Uh- never mind!” She stammers. Standing up and walking over to her, I gently kneel down so I’m lower than her. 

“What do you need Evie?” I calmly ask. I hear her mumble out something. “Huh?” I ask. “Bath-“ I hear her start. “Bathroom?” I calmly question. “Do you need a bathroom?” I see Evie gently nod her head. “Can I shower?” She asks. I smile. “Of course you can shower. Do you have all of the correct products? The right shampoo and razors and stuff?” I ask. Evie looks confused. “Here. Let’s go to the store. I need tampons and pads for you anyways.” Standing up, I walk over to my phone. “Hey Tommy. I’m headed to the store. Talk to you later aight?” “Alright Big D.” “Don't call me that shitface.” I laugh. I hang up on Tommy. “Are you ready to go?” I ask Evie

At the store, I can tell it’s been a while since Evie has been around people. She’s jumpy and clings to me like a puppy glues itself to their mother. I lead her over to the shampoo section, making small talk all over there. “Here. Have you used any of these before?” I ask. Evie shakes her head. “Alright. Which one do you want.” I ask her. Unclinging herself from me, she goes over to choose one of the smallest bottles of shampoo available. My smile drops as I realize how badly my dad screwed her up. “Alright.” I say, my smile returning. “Do you want something to have for a snack while we are here?” I see her face finally perk up as she starts booking it to the chips isle. Following behind her, we go to the chip aisle, and she grabs a bag of lays potato chips. “You want that?” I ask smiling. Finally talking for the first time since we entered the store, “ Yes please!” She gleefully says. 

As we approach the register, she places her chips on the counter. I place the shampoo and other products up there. As the cashier begins to slowly scan all of the items, she arrives at the bag of chips. As she looks up and notices that Evie is looking at the chips longingly. Smiling, the cashier gently hands the chips to Evie and nods her head. Welling up with tears, Evie gently takes the bags of chips and smiles back. I let a small smile creep onto my face, There are good people in this world.. I think to myself. 

Back at the house, I help Evie with the shower, and let her get settled. Then I go back to my room and find patches sleeping on my bed. I can hear her softly purring. As I gently reach down to stroke her silky fur coat, she stretches out and lets out a soft meow. Sitting back down in my gaming chair I run my hands through my wavy hair. Mumbling to myself, “ 1, I need a haircut. 2, I need to get Evie into some therapy once she gets comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for a while. I've been really busy with school and sports atm. But thanks y'all for the patience and all the love on the previous chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thanks for reading. Appreciate it. Leave any questions in the comments and ill make sure to answer them. :)


End file.
